Breaking Chain
by Plata-Azul Firebird
Summary: After a battle for the sake of two, a side effect was born and few worlds have fallen. Now it is set on another world and two siblings are sent there to keep a promise... But, because of that... a new dream is born...
1. A Glimpse

(Disclaimer: Well… why do you think I'm writing the story here and not making it an official novel? It's pretty obvious I don't own X/1999... Except for the OCs.)

_**Breaking Chain**_

_**A Glimpse…**_

Silver: Why oh why CLAMP curse us girls with hot bishie guys bad romance… mah nose is bleeding. I'm also sad on the tragic love story of Sei-chan and Subaru-chan (I reread it again! XD!). It's like Romeo and Juliet… No wait! It's like the Little Mermaid! NO! NOT DISNEY! The other fairy tale! And out of boredom… this happens…

_Summary: After a battle for the sake of two, a side effect was born and few worlds have fallen. Now, it is set on another world and two siblings are sent there to keep a promise… But, because of that… _

_A new dream is born._

Silver: Okay… I'll follow the manga storyline since the anime and movie got two confusing endings… Timeline is after the sword is sealed…

* * *

><p><strong>A Glimpse…<strong>

_There is only darkness…_

_There's nothing…_

_A noise is heard._

_A loud roar and a sound of battle._

_On a sphere… two set of dragons fight. One is to protect what's in the sphere, the other is determine to get rid of it._

_One wins and have gotten rid of what's inside._

_Then… there's a new noise._

_Metal…? _

_Looking down, there are glowing chains… many of them and they are protecting other brightly color spheres from colliding from each other._

_Then… something came out from the darkness._

_It made loud clinking and rattling noises which is painful, then wraps around the spheres, the dragons and tightens till they break._

_Chains… but far different and darker from the chains at protects the spheres._

**:::^*^:::**

_Darkness once more and the sound of battle again._

_But there is a slight change._

_This time… the other dragons wins._

_Protecting the essence inside._

_But then… the chains comes again and strangles both sphere and the dragons till they break._

**::::^*^:::**

_Once more…_

_It repeats…_

_No matter which of the two set dragons wins, it always ends the same._

_The chain will come and kills the sphere and the winning dragons._

_Always the same…_

_Nothing change…_

_Then…_

_A new noise is heard…_

_A bird?_

_Looking around, suddenly something swift came across._

_A swallow and a yellow bird._

_It sings and tweets, circling around and performing aerial stunts like every birds does._

_But… there is something strange with these birds._

_When they goes near the sphere, they peck a part of it thus making a tiny crack. When the dragons fights, they intervenes and pushes them far apart._

_Then the birds manages to stop two dragons from each respecting sets, which is quite amazing feat. For a small swallow to trap the two huge beast underneath it's wings. But the chain came and the two birds escapes it with the two dragons in a tow._

_The chains then slowly wraps around the sphere and the dragons, they did not notice this and continues with their fight. _

_Slowly the chain begins to strangle them…_

_When…_

_The two birds returns with their flock and the two dragons, which are flying in harmony._

_And the swallow shines the brightest light._

**:::^*^:::**

"A dream…?" she uttered as she rubs his eyes from sleep and looks at the clock, then looks at her baby girl in the basket. Sleeping soundly and undisturbed, as the nurse came to check both mother and child. Once that is done, the nurse carefully takes the baby out of the basket and places her in the mother's arms and left.

"Hello…" she said and the baby stirs and opens her eyes. The mother is surprise to see the lightest blue eyes, similar to the clear sky outside. She then hears a noise and turns to see a cloak man by the window. Looking back at the baby, she couldn't help but to slip out a tear or two, knowing what her baby girl's future. Looking at the cloak man, he nodded and also looks at the child. The baby girl gurgles a bit and then looks up curiosity on her mother and the stranger. Then a swallow flew into the window and lands on the mother's shoulder, and it looks with equal curiosity on the baby. Seeing this…

"I know what your name will be, sweetie…" the mother said and looks at the bird on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Silver: Obviously, like a drop of water, can calm the raging waves… no, that's not it. Anyway, This one did not leave my head after I reread X1999 again and I'm not yet finish with the XXXHolic fic! (Yes, somewhat a sequel since Mokona is going to be there.) Moving on… review please.


	2. Dive into the World

(Disclaimer: Well… why do you think I'm writing the story here and not making it an official novel? It's pretty obvious I don't own X/1999... Except for the OCs.)

_**Breaking Chain**_

_**Dive into the World**_

Silver: In this chapter is a short introduction of the two siblings and their stay in the X world

* * *

><p><strong>Dive into the World<strong>

"_Be careful now."_

"_And you better take your training seriously too."_

"_Yeah, I got it."_

"_But are you sure on letting us have Mokona?"_

"_It's okay, as long as your friend is here, everything will be stable."_

"_Well… okay…"_

"_We really want to go with you, but with THAT surrounding it I don't think it will allow us."_

"_Anyway, contact us once you guys found a place to stay, okay?"_

"_Got it. So… shall we go, nii-san?"_

"_Yeah, let's fulfill our promise to mom."_

**:::^*^:::**

It's night time in Tokyo but so many lights are lit and it seems they don't plan to take a break, along with the spirits. However, tonight…

The power fails in one part of the city and spirits steers clear from that area also… then the sky suddenly stretches and once it touches the bottom it breaks. Revealing a pair of cloak figures, landing safely on top of a building as the sky returns to normal.

"We're here…" one of the cloak figures uttered, seems to be more smaller than the other. To describe it, one is a adult and the other is a child by the age of 10 to12. "Wow, this is different from what Ann is developing."

"True, her is nature friendly and shows safety… this… is hazardous." the other stated as a white thing hops on one's shoulder.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall?"

"Yep, really dangerous."

"Where are we any- er- yeah, I think we're on Tokyo Tower."

"Really?" looking up and seeing the other observation deck and the metal frames. "Oh…"

"You know, out of all man-made buildings… this I like."

"Yeah, reminds me of the Eiffel Tower when I visited Paris once… I never like the snail dish there though." shuddering a bit.

"Yick… agreed, it's like eating gjop."

"Excuse me?"

"It's something you don't want to know. Anyway, shall we head off, find a place to hide these cloaks and a place to stay?"

"Yep, let's go, little sis."

And the two jumps away from the tower and into the trees, there they quickly take off their cloaks and packs it up. Then they quickly got out into the sidewalk before the power and lights comes back.

**:::^*^:::**

"Excuse me." the hotel manager turns to look at his new customer. It is a pale blonde man with bright green eyes, with a young ravenette who is quite younger then him with a rather cute stuff toy in her arms. The manager can tell the larger age gap between the two. "I'd like to have a room for me and my sister." he stated cheerily.

'Oh… so they're siblings.' the manager thought as the man takes out some cash and pays for the first day they are staying in. Once getting the room keys, the two are guided by the bellhop to their room. Upon reaching it, the man gives the employee a tip as his sister opens the room.

When the bellhop left, the man shuts the door and locks it.

**:::^*^:::**

The next day, the two siblings have gotten breakfast and is now on a hunt…

The blonde man is looking for a job, while his little sister is looking for a house which will suit for their stay. Somewhere where it is comfortable and have a big backyard, along with a huge fence and can grow some plants. Along with their debate on housing is the CLAMP Campus for the girl's education, so they must find a good location for their house and a good distance from school.

Some time later, they did find a good house with reasonable distance from the said school… but there is a problem.

The house is haunted and the agency is skeptical on selling the house without exorcising it.

For a few days, the siblings discuss about the house and eventually decides to buy it. With the man finding a good job as a photographer and a reasonable salary, they didn't doubt the man would pay the mortgage if he saves right. But the agency is worried on their sanity, for the house is filled with a family of spirits who committed suicide.

After the two moves in, the agency comes to visit them a few days later… only to have the bad aura of the house gone. Completely gone and is replace by a whimsical feeling as if they enter a fantasy world instead.

Although baffled, they are relief on the two because it is hard to lose potential customers on ghosts. Yet… they wonder what happen to the spirits of the family, did they finally move on? Or did the two siblings called a spiritual expert?

Knowing that they are well, they left with charms the girl made for them as for luck.

But unknown to them… the two siblings begins reconstructing their new home into something normal eyes couldn't see.

**:::^**_2 months later_**^:::**

"Yo! Missy! Can I have some more tea?" a tengu asked, lifting up his cup to be seen.

"Hai! I'll be there in a moment sir!" the girl replied and give the kappa his dish. "Here you go and enjoy, also I hope you're behaving well… or else." she threatens the river monster with a smile.

The kappa miffs at her attitude and just eats his meal. Once she refills the tea, she then proceed on taking other orders and delivering them to the customers. Of course, she's not alone, her brother is the chef and she got some small helpers and Mokona on delivering the orders. But being a waitress is not only her job...

"Tsubame-chan!" her brother called and after refilling another's cup, she heads to the bar and place down the teapot. "Here." he gave her an arrow. "It's a dream fragment."

"Whoa, wait, how did you get this?" she asked.

"I accidentally bought a nightmare…" he replied and she gave him a look. "Whoa, I didn't mean too. We just tell each others dreams and I give her a drink as a thanks, which later I remember that I actually bought it by accident."

"Tasuki-niisan…" she scolds her brother.

"A-anyway, don't you think we could trade this with some good dreams?" he asked, changing the subject. "I can't go since the chef is needed and Nekomusune came, of course, she'll be working while getting some info."

"Okay, I'll go get some balloons." She said and removes her bonnet. "Let me change for a moment."

"Be careful on the way!" Mokona said cheerily, who came back with a tray of dirty dishes and Tsubame pats the white bunny.

With that agreed, she head back into the house and change the dress her brother designed, into something comfortable. She wears her long sleeve, black turtle-neck shirt, black matching shorts, red and black high, striped socks, a short sleeved, red hoodie and zip-up combat boots. She then straps her belt bag and takes her hat, a box and the arrow, then heads out to find the dream collector.

**:::^*^:::**

Arriving in a empty street and making sure it is devoid of drunks and late workers.

"Alright, arrow, can you point me to where the yumekai is now?" she asked and lace the arrow with a bit of magic. The arrow lift itself out of her hand and points her at the concrete pipes in a construction site. She went near it and soon it turns out that she needs to crawl into one of the pipe to get to the dream collector's world. With the arrow safely tuck in her armpit's the box on her teeth, she then proceed crawling into the pipe.

… Then she hears a slight ring…

Getting out of it, she senses the different aura of the area and smiles… she's now in another world.

"Okay… now where is that…" she stops and hears someone singing and looks up to see… a bunch of balloons with a creature riding on the strings. "Ah! Mr. Yumekai!" she called.

The creature looks down and slowly floats down to where she is. "Well hello, I hardly have any visitors like you in these parts." the creature said and she takes note that the creature is a mouse.

"Good evening, sir, I'm Hanabishi Tsubame, have you heard about the café for spirits?" Tsubame asked.

"Ah yes, the 'café' where the spirits and magical creatures can find sanctuary even for a moment." the mouse said. "Yes, I've heard of that place but never been there."

"Well, I'm from the 'café'." she stated, and the mouse is surprise to hear the rumor is true. "I'm here for three task. First, I'm here to give you directions to the 'café' so you can come and go as you please. Second, a cake for you." she then gives the box of sweet to the dream collector. "Since me and my brother came to this world two months ago and third, I like to do some business with you." she then raises the arrow.

"Ah! A dream fragment!" the collector exclaimed. "And a rare one too!"

"Good eye." she quips and looks at the balloons. "and you have some good dreams too. You don't mind if I pick?"

"Ah sure, I'll even give you a decent one for this cake." the yumekai said, she thank the collector and proceeds picking out the balloons. Once she pick four good ones which is equal to the arrow and one decent which is equal to the cake, and each are raised for a long time. She then gives the arrow to the yumekai, the collector then inserts it into the balloon and it shines brightly. "Ah, you truly have a good judgment on this fragment, was this dream yours?"

"No, my brother bought it and he sent me instead because he cannot leave the café unattended." Tsubame replied.

"Ah, I see…" the yumekai said and looks at her. "Well, once I finish a few more business, I think I pay your 'café' a visit."

With that, she then proceeds heading back by crawling under a fence gap and carefully, one-by-one, slips the balloons out. The yumekai stands there for a moment and looks at the new shining balloon with him. "It seems that a strong will appears." he said and looks at the very small balloon which is in the middle of the group. "And the light of this dream is growing."

"It won't be long till this dream grows into a grand one… a wonderful and grand dream… a dream that cannot be predicted and foreseen when it will come."

* * *

><p>Silver: Now you know the two characters who will screw fate by the face. Meet the Hanabishi siblings, Tasuki and Tsubame, and with their strong will they are determine to keep the promise. Moving on, next chapter… is the meeting with the other X1999 characters. Till then, review, please?


End file.
